A Storm Named Nikki
by bremela
Summary: Nikki, the winner of a contest to spend a year at Dalton, is bursting in and shaking things up. And what happens when she befriends our famous Warblers? Rating may be subjected to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Yeah. If you like Broken, I know, you probably hate me, but I WILL GET BACK TO IT SOON! But a certain somebody keeps bothering me…**

**Nikki: That would be me! Now write the story already!**

**That would be her. Meet Nikki. I have different parts of me. Nikki is my super hyperactive, geeky, annoying, and super confident part. Well, for the story, she'll be more developed in traits, because no one ACTUALLY wants to read about a girl with only the trait of annoying. Even if she exists in my head. **

**Anyway, the other people in my head are Julie, my soft, shy, and bookworm side, Quinn, my rocker, bad-girl side, Rachel, my diva side (what else would I name her?), Elle, my sarcastic, and Santana like side (yes, I have a whole person devoted to my sarcasm and Santana-ness), Haley, my girly, romantic side, Allie, where my humor lies, and Leslie, my stuffy, stick in the mud side. But this focuses on Nikki, because I see her as my most developed person in my head.**

**Elle: Anyway, now that you have made them all believe you're totally mental, why don't you start putting words to this document and get ready to publish.**

**Yeah, Nora is like Santana's carbon copy. But here we go. Scroll on to read the story of _A Storm Named Nikki._**

**Anyway, this is Dalton times. But it only fit in around the beginning of November, so pretend Kurt had transferred sometime in October. Just try.**

(Insert Line beak here)

"Hello Warblers!" a voice cried out, right as the Warblers started their meeting.

Well, it was the Warblers, so it wasn't that out of character, but what wasn't normal was it was a girl's voice. In an all boy's school. Yeah, something wasn't right.

A girl decked out in an outfit that looked like a crime to fashion according to Kurt.

A white long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and the most horrific sash/scarf Kurt had ever laid his eyes on. (Anything that's green, purple, white, pink, and orange should NOT be worn.)

"Hello Warblers! I am the one and only, Nikki Bosky, wanting to join your group!" the girl cried.

"Um, excuse me, but One, You're a girl, so probably not, and Two, You're a girl! How did you get in here?" Wes cried.

"Simple. I won a spot in Teen Magazine. They had a writing contest, and the prize was to spend the year at Dalton Academy and do a monthly article on what it's like to be here. They were certainly not expecting a girl, but after much debate, voila! I'm here! And I know I can't join to perform, but I don't want to. I want to be your techie!" the girl said in a blur of words, bouncing up and down.

The Warblers barely registered what she said.

"Um, a techie?" Wes managed to say.

"Yeah, a one-woman tech crew. Not only am I good with sound check and stage electronics, but I'm an expert hacker. As in, I could hack the CIA, NOT THAT ANYONE SHOULD TRY THAT!" she said, still bouncing. "But I have hacked Google and Facebook. But I repeat, DO NOT HACK ANYONE."

Everyone agreed, this girl's level of hyper was topping Blaine, Wes and/or David on a sugar high. Which was really saying something.

"Okay, if you're that good. Anyway, I'm Wes, head of Council. Then there's David, Jeff, Nick, Evan, Thad, Cameron, Blaine, Seth, Andrew, and our newest member, Kurt. You're probably going to fit right in!" and everyone clapped.

"Have you seen any of our performances?" David asked.

"Yes! And you guys are awesome. Except last year at Sectionals, when those dim-witted tech crews messed up your mics and lighting. But that wasn't your fault." Nikki said, and she took a seat on a chair next to Kurt.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Kurt said. He was going to get on this girl's good side so he could fix her fashion mistakes if it was the last thing he did. The sash was bad enough, but he noticed she had neon blue nails and blinding orange sneakers. This girl needed help.

Oh! Well, I'm basically hyperactive, but you've probably realized that. But, I'm a self proclaimed freaky geek and proud! Being a freak slash geek is something I love, because it's a great thing! I am different and unique! Anyway, I love writing and might be a writer when I grow up.

But I like to be open so… I was bullied in my old school for being so different. Locked in closets, locker slams, shoved to the ground. Not fun. And just a warning, never try to get me to eat applesauce, I'll probably puke. That was their weapon of choice. Applesauce to the face is not kind. I actually have to thank that contest, and Dalton, because it got to be really bad…" Nikki bowed her head and wiped her eyes.

"Nikki, don't feel bad, or embarrassed. Blaine and I were bullied to the point of going to Dalton too." Kurt said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and gave a smile that everyone already saw was most likely patented.

"Come to dorm 210 and we'll talk." Kurt said and he smiled.

The rest of the meeting was spent discussing songs, but barely anyone could focus. Nikki was definitely going to shake up the Warblers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Hope you like it so far. Yeah, Nikki is my crazy person, in a good way. But sorry I was all hyperactive then dumped a load of angst on you. Sorry. But after this chapter, expect insane Warbler antics. I don't do cannon Warblers. They are boring and no fun to write.**

**Elle: Just like Leslie!**

**Leslie: Hey!**

**Elle: Well it's true!**

**Elle seems very rambunctious today. Anyway, enjoy!**

(Insert Line break here.)

"Kurt? Are you in here?" Nikki said poking her head around the corner of the door.

"Yeah, come in." he replied.

Nikki entered the door smiling, and once again she was bouncing on the balls of her feet, back to her happy disposition.

"Come sit." Kurt waved her over to sit on the bed.

As she sat, she said "Okay, this may sound odd, but I know you're gay. I hope you're out and proud, because basically everybody in that room could see you're falling really hard for Blaine."

"Is it that obvious?" Kurt asked sighing.

"Yeah, it is. But PLEASE tell me Blaine is gay too, because that could really hurt."

"Thank goodness he is. I've crushed on two straight guys before, and it's really getting old. But I don't think he likes me back. He's confident, strong, funny, charming, and handsome, not to say the least. But I'm just me. I'm pale as porcelain, and can't stand up to my own bullies. Why would anyone want me?" Kurt said, bashing down on himself.

"Wow, wow, wow. You're beautiful, Kurt. I know that isn't really something you say to a person you just met, but it's true. You have flawless skin, and it's so delicate and perfect. Your eyes, your face, it's all beautiful. And did you run at a bully's first offense? I don't think you would." Nikki said, taking his hand.

"No. I fled when it got down to death threats." Kurt said, a small smile forming on his face, because as much as thinking about Karofsky hurt, someone just told him he was beautiful. Even if it was a girl.

"See? You left when your life depended on it. That isn't running, or being a coward. It's doing the necessary."

Kurt smiled again, knowing Nikki was totally right.

"Thanks for bringing me up. But, you're right on. I am in love with the amazing Blaine Anderson. But, how did you know?" Kurt asked.

"The look in your eyes. Oh, and I'm pretty sure he likes you back."

"No. Don't go there, it isn't true."

"Yes it is! And I am going to get you two together if it's the last thing I do! And I have a question, what are the other guys like? You seem calm. Are they all like that?"

Kurt burst out laughing.

"The Warblers are the craziest people I have ever met! And I was in the New Directions show choir last year, so that's saying something. But we're like a big family. I would say brothers, but some of us are dating, so that would be creepy."

"Then I guess I'll fit right in!" Nikki said with a giggle.

"Um, are there any boys that are particularly annoying?" Nikki asked.

"Well, all of them are seriously trying to get Blaine and I together, even if it isn't going to happen, but the masterminds of that are Wes and David. I am still suspicious that they're placing bets on us."

"Oh. Anyway, I'd like to do my article on you this month. Something about how Dalton can be considered a safe haven. Do some interviews with you and Blaine. It would spread the word on bullying too." Nikki said as she got up to leave.

"Sure! I would be honored." Kurt said as she left.

Nikki left the room, and set off to find the dorm of Wes and David.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this author's note is pointless, but Rachel wants to say hi.**

**Rachel: Hello all! I'm Rachel, the talent in Bremela's head. I am known for having iconic storm-outs and always fight for my solos. I-**

**OKAY! Yeah, just like the real Rachel, right?**

(Insert line break here.)

"Wes? David? Are you in here?" Nikki asked as she cautiously pushed open the door.

"Yeah, come in." a voice said.

Nikki then went full force and stormed into the room.

"Okay, I've been told you two have been scheming to get Blaine and Kurt together and I want to help." She said, standing with her hands on her hips. She might have been short and tiny, but she was pretty intimidating.

"Sure. But, when did you find out they're totally falling for each other?" David asked.

"I assumed it when I saw Kurt staring at him. That, my friends, was a look of love. Plus I was just talking to Kurt and he admitted it."

"Oh. Anyway, Blaine's admitted it too, but they just won't own up to each other." Wes said.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Nikki said with a mischievous grin.

"Welcome to team Klaine." David said.

(Insert line break here.)

"Hey, Kurt! The Warblers are having a movie night, and we're showing the Wizard of Oz! Want to come and watch?" Nikki asked, as she stepped into Kurt's room.

"How did the Warblers agree to that?" Kurt asked. He had suggested such classics, and was always shot down by everyone. Well, except Blaine, as he also was a fan of classics.

""It took some convincing, but we got everyone to agree."

"Then I would love to."

The two ran down the hall, meeting Blaine and Wes in the process. Nikki and Wes ran slightly ahead, and when they reached the room, they jumped into their seats, which had been carefully planned.

When Kurt and Blaine finally reached the room, the only seat left was a large arm chair that would hold two people, but they'd be pretty close together. Luckily, the two didn't suspect a thing and squeezed onto the chair. And they didn't really seem bothered.

Nikki kept stealing glances to the two during the movie. They were smiling, and occasionally, they would whisper something to each other. And they thought they didn't have a chance with each other.

As the movie finished and everyone left, Nikki ran up to Wes and David.

"Phase One is complete. But we have to wait a while for phase two so they don't get suspicious." She said.

"Right. Team Klaine is a go!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is. I LOVE Wicked and Defying Gravity, and Kurt ROCKED it. And I realized you don't know what Nikki looks like. Think thick black hair with bangs, blue eyes, and skin as pale as Kurt's. And my New Year's Resolution is to get two chapters up a week for any story. Let's see how well I do! **

(Insert Line break here.)

"Nikki, do you want to come have coffee with us?" Kurt asked as he went around the corner into her room.

But she didn't notice, as she was belting her heart out to Defying Gravity.

Kurt stood outside listening.

_I'm through excepting limits, because someone says they're so,_

_Some things I can not change, but 'til I try I'll never know,_

_To long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost,_

_But if that's love it comes at much too high a cost,_

_I'd sooner buy Defying Gravity, kiss me goodbye, I'm Defying Gravity, I think I'll try, Defying Gravity, and you can't bring me down._

The small part between Elphaba and Glinda came, but soon enough Kurt heard a very big voice come out of a very tiny girl.

_So if you care to find me, look to the Western Skies,_

_As someone told me lately, everyone deserves the chance to fly,_

_And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free,_

_To those who'd ground me, take this message back from me,_

_Tell them how I am Defying Gravity,_

_I'm flying high and Defying Gravity,_

_And they can't bring me down,_

_And nobody in all of Oz, no Wizard that there is or was, is ever gonna bring me down,_

_Bring me down,_

_Oh oh oh!_

Kurt slowly stepped into the room.

"Oh my gosh. How long have you been standing there?' Nikki asked, freezing.

"Long enough. And you were AMAZING!" he said and ran up to her.

"I'm not that good. I just like to sing. That's the second reason I joined the Warblers. To hear people sing." She said looking down.

"Well it's too bad you can't sing with us because you are really great. And would you like to join Blaine and I for coffee?" he asked.

"Sure" and they left the dorm.

(Insert line break here.)

"So Nikki, you said you were bullied at your old school?" Blaine said as they sat down with their coffee at the Lima Bean.

"Yeah. I mean, if my clothes don't cause for teasing, my colorful personality would. They had cookie-cutter images, and if you didn't fit, you were at the bottom of the food chain. But I like being different. Them? Not so much."

"Well being different is great. I stood out a McKinley, and even at Dalton I'm special. And I like it that way." Kurt said reassuringly.

"Anyway, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Blaine suggested.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I like to sing, but I'm an expert with technology. I'm also a gymnast and figure skater, so I have a busy life. But I also write, and am working on my first novel already."

"Wow. You know, I was a cheerleader back at my old school." Kurt said with a laugh.

Blaine choked on his coffee.

"Are you all right?" Kurt asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but YOU were a cheerleader? That was pretty unexpected." He said, still recovering from the shock of it.

"Yes. I don't mean to flaunt it, but I think I was the best. And Coach Sylvester thought so- oh my god."

"What? Is something wrong?" Nikki asked.

"I just realized I never quit the Cheerios. This could end very badly for me. Oh my god that means Sue could re-instate me at any time! This is bad."

"Don't panic. She can't have you as long as you're at Dalton." Blaine said with a small laugh.

"Dalton the safe haven. And I also love Broadway musicals and play a few instruments." Nikki continued.

"Oh my gosh me too!" Kurt almost squealed.

"What's your favorite musical?" Kurt said.

"Wicked."

"Oh my gosh I love you! Well, in a friends way. I mean, then gay wouldn't quite have a meaning to me, right? Anyway, who's your favorite Elphaba?" Kurt asked, jumping in his seat.

"I don't even know! Idina established the role, but Stephanie and Teal were amazing, but… oh, I know! My favorite Elphaba is Eden Espinosa! I loved her! And my favorite Glinda is still Kristen Chenoweth, she's just so cute!" Nikki rambled on.

"Oh my gosh, Kristen is just amazing! But I'm partial to Idina, maybe because she was just the original, but it's so amazing! Even if I haven't seen it!" Kurt gushed right back.

"You know, I'm a big fan of Idina too." Blaine suddenly interjected.

"No way! This is great! My two best friends both love Wicked!" Kurt cried.

"I'm your best friend?" Blaine and Nikki both said at the same time.

"Well, other then Mercedes, yeah. We all seemed to immediately click. But… well, never mind. But I already feel close to both of you." Kurt said.

"Well I'm honored Kurt. And Nikki, you said you play instruments? Which ones?" Blaine asked.

"Only a few. Guitar, electric and acoustic, electric bass, flute, violin, the drums, and piano." Nikki said, as if it was nothing.

"Whoa musical prodigy. I only play piano, violin, and guitar." Blaine said.

"Wait, you play guitar?" Kurt said a bit surprised.

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Well you'll just have to show me some time." Kurt said with a smile.

Nikki just smiled, knowing what was going on in the minds of the two boys.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am suffering from serious Glee withdraw. I watched through the entire second season and now I'm starting on Hulu with the third. And Darren sent out a tweet saying he kissed Chris at midnight on New Years. What the hell Darren! This guy loves to mess with us!**

(Insert line break here.)

"What the hell Blaine! Don't try so hard? DON'T TRY SO HARD? TRY TO FIT IN? WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?" Nikki yelled at Blaine as she burst into his dorm.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" he asked, sounding apprehensive. Because when Nikki got angry, she could scare the crap out of Godzilla himself.

"When Kurt auditioned for his first solo. Really? DON'T TRY SO HARD? I saw the tape of _Don't_ _Cry for Me Argentina_ and he was perfect. I'm not saying he should get every solo, but are you kidding me? And you told the most unique and special person to FIT IN. ARE YOU KIDDING ME? And for your information, he's trying for the next solo at tonight's meeting." Nikki said, and stormed out of the room.

(Insert line break here.)

"Hello Warbler council, I will be trying out for the solo for grabs with a version of _Defying Gravity_ from the Broadway musical _Wicked_, with the accompaniment of fellow tech Warbler Nikki Bosky on piano." Kurt said to the council, as Nikki sat down and put her hands on the keys.

She played the introduction, and Kurt began to sing.

And everyone silently agreed, he sang like an angel.

As he hit the high F, several boys, including Blaine, were in tears. Kurt sang beautifully. How had he NOT been getting solos? Why had they put him down for _Don't Cry for Me Argentina_? And why on EARTH was he a ukulele?

When he finished, the group started madly clapping and cheering, even giving him a standing ovation.

"Thank you." Kurt said modestly.

As he prepared to sit down and watch Blaine perform his audition, he suddenly spoke up.

"I don't want the solo. Give it to Kurt." He said.

"Same here." Said Cameron, who also was going to audition.

"Make it three." David piped in

"Congratulations, Warbler Kurt, you have gotten the solo." Wes said smiling.

As they left after the meeting ended, Kurt caught up to Nikki and gave her a hug.

"You were so right about that song! I killed it! I can't believe they did that! And how did you know I knew that version of the song?" Kurt said giddily.

"Oh, my cousin's cousin is Rachel Berry, and apparently some people tape your performances, so I have about half of the New Directions performances.

"So cool! And tomorrow, you, I, Blaine, and my New Directions girls are going on a shopping trip! I better call them!" and Kurt ran off to his room.

"Ah success. Wait… aw man, now I have to go shopping tomorrow!" Nikki said.

(Insert line break here.)

Blaine do you want to- oh." Kurt said as he entered Blaine's room.

There was Blaine sitting on his bed in lust jeans and a tee-shirt for the weekend. His curly hair was un-gelled and going in a million different directions, and he was strumming on an acoustic guitar.

"Hey Kurt. I thought you go home on weekends?" Blaine said, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Yeah. But the New Directions girls, Nikki, and I are going shopping, so I'm staying. And we're allowed to dress down on weekends?" he said, looking down at his own uniform.

"Yeah. And I guess you were about to ask me if I want to come? If that is yes, if not, I'm embarrassed." Blaine replied.

"Yeah, it was. And… I didn't know your hair was curly." Kurt said, feeling a light blush creep to his cheeks.

"Oh. Um… yeah, it's really hard to control. I should go gel-"

"No! Don't! I think it looks really… really nice like that. It shows me even more of the real Blaine."

Oh. Thanks. I guess I'll leave it. So when are we leaving?"

Just then, both boys heard what sounded like a stampede coming down the hall.

"I guess right now."

Kurt ran out the door and was engulfed in hugs from the New Direction girls.

"Hey! You all made it, even you Rachel! I want you to meet Blaine and Nikki." Kurt said as Nikki appeared and Blaine stepped out into the hall.

"Hey. So you're the Blaine Kurt keeps going on about." Mercedes said with a smile.

"'Cedes!" Kurt scolded. "Anyway, Blaine, Nikki, these are Mercedes,"

"Hello! Nice to meet you! And Blaine if you hurt my boy, I'll cut you." Mercedes threatened.

Kurt rolled his eyes and went on. "This is Brittany,"

"Hi Blaine. Are you a dolphin like Kurt?"

"Excuse me?" Blaine said, looking confused.

"I'll explain later. Anyway, this is Santana,"

"Also know as the Ice Queen and former head bitch of the cheerios."

"Ignore and inappropriate comments from her, that's just Santana. Okay, this is Quinn,"

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Tina,"

"Hello!"

"And this is one of our top divas, along with Mercedes, Rachel Berry."

"Hello. As much as I hate socializing with competition, I'm Kurt's friend. And as I heard from Kurt, you're a lead soloist so we'll HAVE to compare tips and-"

"Shut it hobbit. You don't want to scare the kid away, that's my job." Santana threatened.

"Okay! And girls, this is Nikki. She won a journalism contest and get's to spend a year here." Kurt said, stepping over to the short girl.

"Oh, nice to meet you. And Kurt, what's with the sudden shopping trip?" Mercedes asked.

"Nikki's closet, no offense. It looks like a skittle bomb went off, she wears Doc Martins, and she ACTUALLY owns leg warmers." Kurt said cringing.

"Hey! That's just my style!" Nikki defended.

"Yes, but you need SOME in style clothes, dear. So let's go!" and everyone headed to the parking lot.

(Insert Line Break here.)

"Blaine, I guess Kurt lied, because from what I heard, you're a gel addict." Santana said. She, Brittany, Nikki, Kurt, and Blaine were all in one car.

"I left it un-gelled today at Kurt's insistence. Usually it's rock hard under a helmet of hair product."

"Ah. So you still are."

"Blaine, are you a dolphin?" Brittany piped in.

"Um, a dolphin?"

"Gay." Kurt whispered.

Yes, Brittany, I am."

"Oh. So that means you don't want to be my boyfriend? I hope you don't go to McKinley, or I might lose my perfect record. I've kissed every guy, even Kurt."

"What?" both Nikki and Blaine cried.

"Well, I went through a denial phase and to prove it, I kissed Brittany. But I'm 100% gay, I'm sure."

"Oh. That was just a bit of a surprise." Nikki said.

"Alright, we're here." Kurt said as he parked, and they met up with the others at the mall's front entrance.

"Let's get shopping!"

(Insert line break here.)

"Kurt, which one, black or lavender?" Nikki cried from a dressing room, referring to two blouses.

"Black. With your black hair it brings out your blue eyes." Kurt replied as his phone rang.

"Hey Kurt. How's it going?" Finn said from the other end.

"Fine. I'm shopping with the girls and Blaine. Why?"

"Um, can you pick something up for me? I need you to go to the jewelry store and pick something up under my name."

"Why? Oh my gosh you got Rachel something! Sure I will!" and Kurt hung up.

They finished trying clothes and Kurt sneaked away long enough to get the box, a necklace.

When he came back, Nikki had two more bags, but wouldn't tell what they were.

"Shall we go?" Blaine said.

"We shall." And they headed to the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh Klaine fans! On Zazzle, they have awesome Klaine shirts! One says "Klaine fan since Teenage Dream" and the other is the "Oh there you are. I've been looking for you for ever" and a Pavarotti silhouette! SO WANT! **

(Insert line break here.)

"FREEDOM!" Cameron yelled as he ran down the hall with a pack of Warblers behind him. It was officially winter break, and everyone was leaving to go home. And they couldn't be more excited.

"No offense, but they're idiots." Nikki said to Kurt and Blaine, the only one who hadn't been racing towards the door.

"Yes, but they're our idiots." Said Kurt.

"You've got that right. Kurt, aren't you going home now?" Blaine asked.

"No, I have to pack the remainders of my things I want to take home. Want to keep me company?"

"Sure. I don't have anywhere to go." Nikki replied, as they headed toward the dorms.

"Wait; don't tell me you're spending Christmas here at Dalton, all alone. That's practically a crime!" Kurt said.

"Nope. Not alone. I've got Blaine to keep me company. Everyone else is already gone, except you." Nikki said wistfully.

"No. No way. You two are not spending Christmas alone! Why? That's practically illegal!"

"Kurt, all of my family members live in Seattle. We don't have the money to get any kind of plane tickets." Nikki said with a shrug.

"And my family is visiting relatives in Florida, and they're really homophobic. I don't want to spoil their holidays."

"Oh! That's so sad!" Kurt cried and gave them both big hugs.

"Let's get your stuff packed up so you can go." Blaine said, changing the topic. Not only would he be alone all week except for Nikki, he wasn't going to see Kurt. Now THAT was torture.

"Alright. Let's go then." Kurt said, and they went to Kurt's dorm.

They spent the hour throwing things into a bag and joking around. Eventually Kurt had to go, and they all trudged to the front entrance.

"As much as I'll miss you guys, I have to beat the big snow storm." Kurt said, but when they rounded the corner and saw the big glass windows by the doors, Kurt new he was in trouble.

"Damn."

They stood facing an enormous wall of white, swirling snow, with the wind blowing at an intense speed.

Kurt whipped out his phone and dialed home.

"Dad? It's me."

"Kurt! Please tell me you aren't in this storm!" Burt said from the other end.

"Don't worry, I'm at Dalton. But driving in that is like a death wish. So I'll have to wait it out." Kurt put his hand over the mouth piece.

"Nikki, do mind pulling up the forecast on your phone?"

"Already on it. Okay… damn it. This is supposed to last through tomorrow night and dump two to two and a half feet of snow.

"Dad, I'm gonna be here for a while. I'll call you later then? No, I'm not alone. Just Blaine and Nikki. Dad! Okay, I promise. Yeah, love you too." Kurt hung up and turned around.

"Well, you aren't going to be alone for a while."

"I guess it isn't too bad then. We have a whole school slash dorm to ourselves!" Nikki cried, beaming her signature smile.

"I guess. But… can we stay in the same room? I have my… issues."

"Kurt, you don't even have to ask. Let's use my room; I have a master single suite. Go grab your things, Blaine and we'll set up!" Nikki said and she raced back to her room.

"I love her. She's like the sister I never had." Blaine said as he walked to his room.

(Insert line break here.)

Kurt and Blaine entered the large suite. Her walls were blue, but she had covered them with various posters of stars, movies, and musicals.

"I feel like I'm in a pop-culture museum. Hey, where did you get that poster?" Blaine said, and pointed at an A Very Potter Musical poster.

"I won it in a Tumblr contest. You thought I didn't know you were in it? Geez, cutting your hair doesn't make you a different person." Nikki said, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, I'm lost." Kurt said, wondering why Blaine looked slightly terrified.

"Oh, I was in a musical about Harry Potter. Kind of stupid. I starred and played Harry, plus wrote some songs. But no big deal."

"Um, YES big deal! I didn't know you were THAT talented! And you cut your hair?"

"I had an outrageously curly mop top." Blaine said, a bit embarrassed.

"I bet it would have looked great. Your hair is cute." Kurt said, then froze, and a fierce blush spread across his cheeks.

"OKAY! So I have food, but it's kind of lame. Your options are Kraft Macaroni and Cheese, Lean Cuisine frozen meals, or Ramen Noodles." Nikki said.

"I'll have the Ramen Noodles." Kurt said and Blaine agreed.

Nikki whipped up the noodles on her stove and they all sat down in a circle on the floor.

"Okay, let's do this first night of break right. Let's talk like we're having some weird slumber party. Okay… What's the bravest thing you've ever done?" Nikki asked.

"Oh… either staying through my dad's coma or standing up to Karofsky." Kurt said easily.

"Nice one. Well… I remember when I was in fifth grade, I had horrible stage fright, but for the talent show, I got on stage, sang my heart to A Whole New World with a friend of mine, and it might have been the best thing I've ever done, or I probably wouldn't be performing." Blaine added.

"That is brave. Mine is when I wore a tee-shirt that said support gay marriage and equality rainbow button. It caused a bit of controversy, and was on local news actually. But I'm proud."

"Okay… what was the weirdest thing to ever happen to you during a stage production?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm. I would have to say when I was doing A Very Potter Musical, I really never read the script. It was funny because my friend Bonnie played Hermione and there were scenes where Hermione would get mad at Harry, and she would ACTUALLY get mad at me because I kept improving my lines." Blaine said with a laugh.

"That show is so cool. But I was in my fifth grade play when suddenly the lights went out, but we kept singing and the audience thought it was all part of the song." Nikki piped in.

"Well I once performed Le Jazz Hot as a duet. By myself."

"But that's not possible." Blaine said, quite confused.

"When your partner bails it is."

"That sucks."

They spent a while talking until Nikki got a bit fed up with the lovey dovey eyes Kurt and Blaine were giving each other. Both guys were great and all, but could be complete idiots at times.

"Well, we're us, so we have to make music!" Nikki cried as she jumped up and grabbed an acoustic guitar that was against the wall.

"Blaine, want to do Granger Danger?" Nikki suggested.

"Sure."

Nikki played the notes and Blaine started to sing.

"_Here I am, face to face, with a situation I'd thought I'd never see,_

_How a dress can make a mess, something no less then beautiful to me,_

_My eyes must have been transfigured, because I can only see one figure,_

_This could mean,_

_Danger!_

_I think I'm falling in love falling in love falling in love,_

_I could be falling in love falling in love falling in love,_

_With Hermione Granger."_

Kurt laughed, realizing what the song was about. Just then, Nikki started the next verse.

"_What? What the hell is this?_

_You expect me to sing about her, I don't care about her,_

_It's just a little make-up,_

_Draco Wake-up! I'm mistaken,_

_She, is the hottest girl I've ever seen,_

_Don't know how I could have ever been so mean, this could mean,_

_Danger!_

_I could be falling in love falling in love falling in love,_

_I think I'm falling in love falling in love falling in love,_

_With Hermione Granger."_

They ran through the rest of the song, Kurt laughing most of the way, until they finally sang out the last note and burst into hysterics with along with Kurt.

"That was hilarious! But someone wrote that? Wow! I wish I could see the whole musical!"

"You can."

"No! No way are you letting him! Just NO!" Blaine cried.

"Well fine. Kurt it's on YouTube!" and with that, Blaine was chasing the girl around the room.

Eventually he stopped, and Nikki picked up the guitar, but gave it to Blaine.

"Do the Ginny song. And the lines after it."

_You're tall and fun and skinny and you're really really pretty,_

_Ginny,_

_I'm the Mickey to Your Minnie, You're the Tigger to my Winnie,_

_Ginny,_

_I wanna take you to the city, gonna take you out to dinny,_

_Ginny,_

_You're cuter then a guinea pig, wanna take you up to Winnipeg, that's in Canada!"_

"No, it doesn't work with your name at all. Hey, do you think this could make a girl fall in love with me?"

"I think it already has, Harry Potter!"

"Great! 'Cuz it's for Cho Chang!"

"Just forget it Harry Potter!"

"Thanks, I will!"

And they all burst out laughing.

This was going to be a fun weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

**My school counselors think they've covered the whole "no bullying" thing in every way and form. We have a zero-tolerance policy, and they really stress respect. They've said things about respecting everyone for size, shape, race, and everything they could think of. Oh wait. I haven't heard anything about sexuality! Even though we do respect each other, I'm afraid for the kids who may come out, and they get bullied. Yes, they will probably tell an adult, we stress that too, but some kids will be afraid that they won't be accepted. Geez, next counseling lesson they ask why we're all different, I'm mentioning it. And wearing a gay rights tee-shirt to school. I AM GOING TO MAKE A DIFFERENCE! Anyway, that's the end of my rant. **

(Insert line break here.)

Blaine was the first to wake up. He was usually a late sleeper, but he had slept on a sleeping bag on a hardwood floor, so he wasn't very comfortable.

He surveyed the room, to see Nikki curled up under a blanket on her bed, and Kurt on a sleeping bag a few feet away.

What Blaine saw made his heart melt.

Kurt was lying there, asleep and peaceful. With his hair a mess and his clothes slightly rumpled, he looked insanely adorable. But the expression on his face was the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen.

Kurt had an expression for everything. You could clearly see what Kurt thought about something, but now, he seemed almost… vulnerable.

And with that, everything became clear to Blaine. The looks Kurt had given him, the way he felt when they touched, how his smile brightened up his world, all of it and more, flashed through his mind. How had he ignored it?

Blaine Anderson then realized he didn't just like him, but he was madly in love with Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

Nikki then began to stir, and she sat up.

"Hey. Is Kurt still asleep?" she said, as she walked to her closet.

"Yeah. I love him."

Nikki paused for a moment, and then went back to picking out clothes.

"I know. We all know. Except Kurt. And he's heart broken because he thinks you don't like him back."

"Well I do. And I'm telling him. Soon."

Just then Kurt woke up.

"Can someone explain to me why I'm sleeping on the floor? Oh yeah, snowstorm." He mumbled.

"Happy Christmas Eve, guys. I have to get dressed, but then we can start decorating. If we're going to be here for a while, why not make it more cheery?" Nikki said as she stepped into the bathroom.

She came out in red jeans, a green sweater, and reindeer ears.

Apparently, someone was a big fan of the holidays.

They all took turns getting dressed, and once everyone had finished, Nikki ran over to a corner and pushed a big box into the middle of the room.

She opened it, and it was filled with decorations.

"Let's get going!"

She went to her iPod dock and put it on shuffle. They danced around, putting up garland, and hanging ornaments where they could, as Nikki hadn't managed to get a tree.

Just then, Kurt heard the familiar guitar chords to the Time Warp. Then he heard his own voice.

"How did you get this? Your cousin?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. Someone also gave me the video. You were a great Riff Raff."

"YOU were Riff Raff?" Blaine asked, who had been previously occupied by Kurt's voice. He didn't know Kurt could go so low with his voice. And it sounded hot.

"I was. And I find I did a fantastic job."

"And exactly how did Mr. Schuester get convinced to do Rocky Horror?" Blaine asked, a bit surprised.

"He was crushing hard on our counselor Ms. Pillsbury, and she really likes the show. We never performed it for an audience, it was too racy. But we did for ourselves. But it was hilarious, one day Finn walked down the hall in his Rocky Horror costume." Kurt said laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"His costume was his underwear."

"He must be pretty brave." Nikki said.

"Brave? You're talking about the Frankenteen that's afraid of thunderstorms." Kurt said, laughing again.

"Frankenteen? I really have to meet your brother." Nikki said, also laughing.

"They only call him that because he's like, six-foot four." Blaine explained.

"Well I must live in a magic world, because I now know of a Frankenteen named Finn and a hobbit named Blaine!" Nikki cried.

"And who are you to speak? You're like two feet tall!" Blaine joked.

"I guess you're right. I call myself Lauren Lopez short! And no Kurt, you weren't supposed to get that."

"You must be a big Starkid fan, then."

"Of course I am. I loved AVPM and AVPS. Yu guys are too funny."

"Okay, I'm totally lost in this conversation." Kurt piped in.

"Starkid is the theatre company that did the Harry Potter Musical. AVPM is for A Very Potter Musical, and AVPS is for A Very Potter Sequel. And Lauren Lopez is one of the girls in it, and she's about as small as Nikki." Blaine explained.

"Okay, I seriously have to watch this! It sounds hilarious."

"You can." And with that, Nikki ran to her computer, pulled up YouTube and typed something. She then went over to the TV and pressed some buttons. Soon enough, you saw a YouTube screen.

"How did you do that?" Kurt asked.

"I'm an expert hacker, I told you."

Nikki went back to her computer and pressed play.

They spent the rest of the morning and afternoon watching A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel.

(Insert Line Break here.)

"Hey dad. Yeah, I'm fine. Well, I am a little sad I won't get to spend Christmas with you guys. Okay. I love you too. And tell Finn I said hi and that they know about the Rocky Horror costume thing. Yeah. Bye, Merry almost Christmas."

Kurt ended the call with a sigh.

"As much as I love you guys, I'm really disappointed."

"Oh Kurt, we know. I rarely spend Christmas away from my family. But the snow should be gone tomorrow, and you might make it home by the afternoon." Nikki said, trying to raise the spirits.

"You're right. Now, it's Christmas Eve. Let's keep spirits high." Kurt said, and they all sat down for a dinner of Kraft Macaroni and Cheese.

As they ate, Blaine randomly blurted out "Tell me a secret."

"Oh. Okay… I used to have a crush on Finn, before he was my step-brother. Nikki, what about you?" Kurt said.

Nikki thought it over.

"I'll tell you something serious. I was once thrown in a locker, and left there over a weekend by bullies."

"Oh my god. That must have been horrible. I was once done the same thing, but in a closet. I've been claustrophobic ever since." Blaine replied.

"Make it three. I've gone through both. Plus multiple dumpster tosses."

"And locker slams."

"And being pushed to the ground."

"I guess we have a lot in common." Nikki said.

"Okay, this is getting even more depressing. Think happy thoughts! I remember that once someone stole Wes's gavel and hung it from the ceiling. We still don't know who it was." Blaine said, with a small laugh.

"Oh that was me. The Cheerios came in and helped." Kurt giggled.

"Hey, I just remembered! Got you both gifts!" Nikki cried randomly, and she ran to her closet, and came back with two wrapped presents.

Kurt opened his first.

"Thank you so much! ITunes cards! These are perfect!" Kurt cried.

"And the new Katy Perry CD? How did you get this?" Blaine said.

"I have my ways."

"Oh, I have gifts too." Kurt said, and ran over to his bag.

"Same here, but they're in my room. I'll be right back!" Blaine yelled as he ran out the door.

He returned with a small box and two rectangular gifts.

He gave Kurt and Nikki one rectangle each and they tore into them.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Ah! HOW DID YOU GET THESE? I LOVE YOU!" and Nikki tackled Blaine in a hug.

Kurt basically had the same reaction. They had gotten Wicked playbills, signed by the original casts.

"My parents went years ago, and they got these two extras signed. I know you guys both really love the show, so I dug them out." Blaine said shyly.

Then Kurt gave Nikki her present, a Wicked Tee-shirt.

"Kurt, I also got you something else. I was going to give it to you for New Years, but I can't wait." Blaine said, and gave Kurt the small box.

He unwrapped it and it revealed a small ring box. He opened it, and what he saw took his breath away. It was a silver ring, with aquamarine and amethyst stones.

"Read the description."

_Kurt, keep Defying Gravity. I love you, Blaine._

"Blaine… this is beautiful. And my gift to you, Blaine Anderson, is my love for you." Kurt said, and he then gave Blaine a kiss.

Luckily, Blaine wasn't too shocked to kiss back.

They just didn't notice Nikki frantically dialing her phone.

"Guys! Guys! IT happened! They're together!" she said, and Kurt and Blaine heard cheers.

"Who's that?" Kurt said, breaking the kiss.

"The Warblers. I promised I'd tell them as soon as you guys were together."

"Nikki!" Kurt cried. But he wasn't to mad. He just found his love loved him back.


	8. Chapter 8

**I really want to go all Santana on some people right now. And I'm talking after Nationals loss. I AM IN A RAGE! Someone get me some sai swords NOW. But seriously, I must have gotten in to the school with the most ANNOYING people on the planet. And sorry for any typos, my spell check hates my guts. It only works when I don't want it to.**

(Insert line break here.)

"Kurt, do you want me to get the New Directions girls on the phone for face time if they're available?" Nikki asked, as Kurt and Blaine were lounging in each other's arms on the bed.

"Yeah. Blaine, just be prepared, you're going to be severely threatened by my friends and family." Kurt said, still giddy from the taste of Blaine's lips.

"Ladies, are you all there? It's me Nikki. Kurt has a big announcement to make for you guys."

Kurt dragged Blaine over, and they poked there heads around, where Kurt gave him a quick kiss and turned to the screen.

If there was anyone else in the dorm, they would have gone deaf from the screeches coming from the girls, mostly Mercedes.

"Oh! We knew you two would get together! I'm so happy for you! And Blaine, if you hurt my boy, I will not hesitate to cut you!" Mercedes squealed.

"Don't worry. I could never hurt him. I am way to in love with him." Blaine said mushily, and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh my god, I think I just puked up a rainbow. But I am happy for you Kurt. And Blaine, I come from Lima Heights Adjacent, and I have razor blades in my hair. Yep, all up in there. So watch it." Santana threatened.

"Love you too Santana. Oh! And look at the promise ring he gave me!" Kurt said, holding his hand up to the screen.

The girls screamed again.

"It's so pretty. When can I see it in real life?" Brittany asked.

"As soon as I can, Boo. But ladies, the reason this does not look like my lovely home, Blaine is here, and Finn isn't hanging over my shoulder annoying me is I am stranded at Dalton because of the snowstorm, with my new boyfriend, which isn't too bad, and Nikki, who I have deemed the most hyper teen in the world." Kurt said, and sighed.

"You aren't going to be home for Christmas? Kurt, that's horrible!" Tina cried.

"Well, I'm with friends, so it isn't too heartbreaking, but I'll still be a little bit upset that I'm not with family. But as soon as I can drive out to Lima, I will be there, and we can have a sleepover during the break."

"Well you too have fun. Bye!" Quinn said, and everyone followed suit.

"Well we better get to sleep. Tomorrow is Christmas! I can't wait!" Nikki yelled, and they all went to bed.

(Insert Line Break here.)

"Guys! Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Nikki and Blaine were shouting as they shook Kurt awake.

"What the Hell you two? What are you, eight?" Kurt mumbled into his pillow.

"For a matter of fact, we are five!" Blaine cried, and he picked Kurt up and swung him around.

"Hey? What are you doing? Blaine Warbler put me down!" he shouted.

"No way! You're my boyfriend, and I can swing you around and love you when ever I want! So ha!"

"I have been dating you for twelve hours and already see I'm dating someone very immature. But I love you anyway." And Kurt gave him a kiss.

"Yes you are! You are boyfriends with an immature, Harry Potter loving, guitar playing, singing boy named Blaine Anderson! And I am dating a beautiful, fashionable, drama king, countertenor named Kurt Hummel!" Blaine cried, still holding Kurt in his arms.

"Guys, this is sweet, but I'm getting cavities just witnessing this." Nikki said from her bed.

"Well you might need to get a live-in dentist, because I am a hopeless romantic and will shower my dear Kurtie in love." Blaine said, giving Kurt an Eskimo kiss.

"Kurtie? Does that mean you're Blainey?" Kurt asked, getting down from Blaine's arms.

"Yep, I'm going to go throw up now." And Nikki walked into the bathroom with the clothes she had picked out.

"I can't believe I can kiss, or hug, or shower you with love whenever I want. I really love you." Blaine said, pressing his forehead against Kurt's.

"Me either. And I love you too, Blainey." Kurt giggled.

"The Warblers are going to tease us about that forever."

"I know. But our love can get through anything. Even annoying Warblers. But they could be an obstacle."

"Okay! Enough with the mush fest! I have enough great food from family and my own stash to feed an army, and we are going to have ourselves a feast!" Nikki cried as she reemerged from the bathroom all in green with a ridiculous hat and a candy cane necklace.

"You sure look festive! I'm going to go and take a shower, because yesterday I learned that you all use up the hot water." Blaine said, and grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.

"I really do love him. Even if he is a five year old at heart. Just another reason to love him more." Kurt sighed.

"Well you two are adorable. Why don't we go check out the snow?" Nikki suggested, and they headed towards the front entrance.

"Well the snow stopped." Nikki said flatly. But what they saw was not what they had hoped for.

It was a winter wonderland, with sparkling snow drifts two to three feet high. This could be bad. Very bad.

The two headed back to the room to find Blaine just exiting the bathroom, his curly hair frizzy and going every which way.

"You know, now that we're dating, I can tell you that I absolutely adore your curly hair." Kurt said, as he grabbed some clothes and ran to change.

"Well your bed hair is pretty darn cute to." He shouted through the door, knowing he was blushing without even seeing him.

"Well I don't!" And the water starting drowned his voice out.

"Blaine, bad news. The snow is probably two and a half feet high. I'm not sure how soon he'll be able to leave." Nikki told him with a sigh.

"Damn. I know he really wanted to go home. But the other roads could be better. Dalton doesn't get plowed." Blaine suggested, hoping his boyfriend could be with his family on Christmas.

"I guess. Although it will be a whole week without our favorite diva."

"You have enough energy for everybody at Dalton, but yeah, I'll really miss him. It won't be dull, not with you around, but empty. I love him, and now he's leaving for a week." Blaine sighed.

They straightened up a bit, until Kurt got out.

"I'm going to call my dad, see if he knows if the roads are alright."

"Hey dad! Merry Christmas to you guys! Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, a lot better then fine. More like cloud nine. Um, I'm going to tell you in person. Anyway, how are the roads? Really? Already? Wow, that's great! I guess I'll see you soon then! Yeah, bye, love you too." Kurt hung up.

"Great news! Apparently, the roads are okay and I can go! I'll have to leave now though, so let me pack my things." And Kurt started racing around the room.

He threw everything into his bag, but as he was finishing, he paused and turned to Blaine and Nikki.

"Come with me."

"What? What do you mean go with you?" Nikki asked.

"I am not leaving my best friend and _boyfriend _alone on Christmas! There is just no way! Grab some clothes and stuff for tomorrow too. I think Finn is having the New Directions over, so why not come?" he cried, his voice getting slightly higher as he got more excited every few seconds.

"No way! I can't just intrude on your family! I'm only a friend!" Nikki cried.

"You wouldn't! Blaine, you're my boyfriend, and Nikki, you're my closest friend. You SO wouldn't been intruding."

"Well, I guess. Let me just grab some clothes, and I guess we can go."

They scrambled around for clothes and toothbrushes, but eventually got out of the dorm room.

"You guys are going to love my Dad, and Carole, even if Finn's annoying. And you haven't met the New Directions guys! I'm so excited! I mean- whoa." Kurt stopped short as he went out of the doors. It was a winter wonderland every where.

"SNOW!" Nikki cried, and she dropped everything and went running through the snow.

Kurt shrugged, and a second later was right behind her, tumbling through the mountains of white, and Blaine was soon to follow.

They eventually ran out of breath, got their stuff, and headed towards Kurt's Navigator, laughing all the way.

"I love playing in the snow!" Nikki said, as she flopped into the back seat.

"So do I! But be ready to be hit full force by hurricane Hummel-Hudson."


	9. Chapter 9

**My laptop has attempted to commit suicide and is now in a coma. Seriously, I don't know when it's going to be fixed, but I managed to get this, with a lot of trouble. I typed this up at the library in notepad, copy and pasted it into email, sent it to my email which I reached on my dad's computer. I then put it into one of his documents and published it from there. So, this will be the last chapter of anything for a while unless I do that procedure again. Anyway, I can't wait for Michael! Hope you guys enjoy it too!**

_Glee_

"Hey honey! We didn't think you'd be able to make it!" Carole cried as she swept Kurt into a hug.

"Merry Christmas Carole!" Kurt said, stepping into the house.

Burt and Finn also greeted him with more hugs, before they realized Blaine and Nikki were behind Kurt.

"Kurt, who are these people?" Burt asked.

"Well this is Nikki, one of my closest friends. It's a bit of a story about how we met, so don't ask right now. And you know Blaine. Who now happens to be my boyfriend!"

Burt raised his eyebrows, but luckily Blaine spoke up.

"Sir, there is no need to worry, I will never ever hurt your son and I will care for him until the day I die." Blaine rambled.

"Well then, call me Burt. Now Kurt, I get bringing your boyfriend over, but what's with the girl?"

"Well, they were both going to be alone on Christmas, so I thought they might want to join us. And I was hoping they could stay for the New Directions party. I hope that's okay."

"Hon, it's perfectly fine! Really, what's two more? And no one should be alone on Christmas, that's horrible!" Carole answered giddily.

"Well thank you so much! I really don't want to be intruding on your family." Nikki said in an unusual calmness. Rarely was she not bouncing off of the walls.

"Of course not! Anyway, this is Burt, Kurt's dad, I'm his stepmother, call me Carole, and this is Finn, commonly referred to as Frankenteen.

Nikki put her hands on her hips and looked up at Finn. The height difference was huge, a staggering sixteen inches, as Finn was six foot four and Nikki was five foot. Yet he was still scared of her.

"Well, Kurt was right. You are Frankenteen. No offense." She said.

"None taken. I feel like I'm a giant next to you. Even more then usual."

"Alright! Well, Kurt, we still have some presents for you, and a few we could give to Blaine and Nikki." Carole said.

They all headed toward the living room and sat down around the floor in the tatters of wrapping paper from Finn's presents.

"Okay, so these are for you, Kurt, and these can go to Nikki and Blaine. Plus, we were going to give you something else Kurt, but you include all three." Burt said as he doled out the gifts.

Kurt got a Disney Karaoke game, a Wicked iphone cover (there was a bit of screaming over that one), and some new moisturizer.

Blaine also got a bowtie and some hair gel, and Nikki received neon shoe-laces and a scarf to match Kurt's.

"Thank you so much! Really I have been looking for a good quality scarf for weeks!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Here, this is for you and your friends." Burt said and he handed Kurt an envelope.

"You didn't… I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Kurt screamed.

"What did you get?" Nikki asked trying to peer over Kurt's shoulder.

"THEY GOT ME FOUR TICKETS TO SEE WICKED IN COLUMBUS!"

"NO WAY!"

And all three were freaking out.

"We were all going to go, but let's face it; your dad, Finn, and I really aren't too into Broadway. And from their reactions, Blaine and Nikki would enjoy it much more then we would." Carole said, beaming at Kurt.

"Really, I can't thank you guys enough! And with one ticket left over, I think it will become the owner of Rachel Berry." Kurt cried.

"Now did you three eat? Because we have an amazing brunch in the kitchen. And if you're hungry, I recommend you get there before Finn does." Burt said, and they all scrambled to get food.

They all filled their plates with portions a bit larger then they should be, and they all sat down to eat.

Everyone talked; complimenting Carole's cooking, and laughing.

"So Nikki, how did you meet Kurt?" Carole asked.

"Well, I won a journalism contest in a magazine. The prize was to go to a school of my choice and do a monthly article with something related. When they told me one of the options for boys was Dalton, I put up a fight to go and I managed to get my way. I met Kurt on one of my first days when I burst into a Warbler meeting. We became friends really quickly, the same with Blaine, too."

"Wow. The Warblers sound a lot different then the New Directions. We're really unpredictable, and drama just seems to live in our choir room. You guys seem, like, calm and quiet, but really fun." Finn commented as he scooped more scrambled eggs up and plopped them on his plate.

"Trust me, it's anything but calm. Especially with the crazy quartet." Kurt said.

"What's the crazy quartet? Is it that Broadway musical?" Finn asked, looking quite confused.

"No Finn, that's the Million Dollar Quartet. The crazy quartet is what we call our friends Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David. Add in me, Kurt, and Blaine, and it's a nut house full of hyper teenagers. And I happen to be queen of them all."

"Well you don't seem like it."

"She doesn't now, but in her dorm she seems to bounce off the walls. We have come to the conclusion she has sugar for breakfast. Plus, she has the ability to be five foot and still come off as scary." Blaine said with a laugh.

"Well you're right about that…" Finn mumbled.

After breakfast, the four teenagers decided that they would use some of their gifts they received, so they put on Disney karaoke.

"I can't believe you got Disney karaoke! I love Disney!" Blaine cried, sounding like the excited five year old he was.

"Make it two!" Nikki said, and she gave Blaine a high five.

"Ooh! Kurt, can I sing one first?" Nikki said, jumping up and down.

"Sure, which one?"

Nikki flipped through the selections before finally settling with _Colors of the Wind _from Pocahontas.

"Pocahontas is one of my favorite Disney movies. Sure, it might only be because the music is by Stephen Schwartz, but still." She said, and started the song.

"_You think I'm an ignorant savage  
>And you've been so many places<br>I guess it must be so  
>But still I cannot see<br>If the savage one is me  
>How can there be so much that you don't know?<br>You don't know ..._

_You think you own whatever land you land on  
>The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim<br>But I know every rock and tree and creature  
>Has a life, has a spirit, has a name<em>

_You think the only people who are people  
>Are the people who look and think like you<br>But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
>You'll learn things you never knew you never knew<em>

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
>Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?<br>Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
>Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?<br>Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
>Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth<br>Come roll in all the riches all around you  
>And for once, never wonder what they're worth<em>

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
>The heron and the otter are my friends<br>And we are all connected to each other  
>In a circle, in a hoop that never ends<em>

_How high will the sycamore grow?  
>If you cut it down, then you'll never know<br>And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_For whether we are white or copper skinned  
>We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains<br>We need to paint with all the colors of the wind_

_You can own the Earth and still  
>All you'll own is Earth until<br>You can paint with all the colors of the wind"_

Everyone cheered (a.k.a. Blaine and Kurt) and Nikki took a bow. Then Kurt and Blaine got up and scrolled through the songs.

"Oh look! I love this one!" and Blaine hit play.

"_**I can show you the world  
>Shining, shimmering, splendid<br>Tell me, princess, now when did  
>You last let your heart decide?<strong>_

_**I can open your eyes  
>Take you wonder by wonder<br>Over, sideways and under  
>On a magic carpet ride.<strong>_

_**A whole new world  
>A new fantastic point of view<br>No one to tell us no  
>Or where to go<br>Or say we're only dreaming.**_

_**A whole new world  
>A dazzling place I never knew<br>But when I'm way up here  
>It's crystal clear<br>That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
>Now I'm in a whole new world with you.<strong>_

_**Unbelievable sights  
>Indescribable feeling<br>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
>Through an endless diamond sky.<strong>_

_**A whole new world  
>Don't you dare close your eyes<br>A hundred thousand things to see  
>Hold your breath - it gets better<br>I'm like a shooting star  
>I've come so far<br>I can't go back to where I used to be.**_

_**A whole new world  
>Every turn a surprise<br>With new horizons to pursue  
>Every moment red-letter<br>I'll chase them anywhere  
>There's time to spare<br>Let me share this whole new world with you.**_

_**A whole new world  
>That's where we'll be<br>A thrilling chase  
>A wondrous place<br>For you and me."**_

The two finished with a sweet kiss, and when they broke apart, flushed and smiling, they turned to Nikki, who looked happier then either of the two.

"Sorry, you two are just so ADORABLE!" she squealed.

The duo spent hours singing to their favorite Disney songs until their voices were strained. Then they had to get ready for the party, even if most of it was just moving valuables out of the way.

Because Nikki plus the New Directions plus Blaine and Kurt could possibly equal World War Three.


End file.
